


the word of your body

by lostin_space



Series: Touch Me [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Powers, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: It was weird knowing that the only person you could ever actually be with didn't have the same regulations.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Touch Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683790
Comments: 34
Kudos: 163
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	the word of your body

**Author's Note:**

> respect is important and boys can not be ready for sex too, thanks for coming to my ted talk oh wait there's story to read
> 
> if there's anything i forgot to tag, please let me know

It was weird knowing that the only person you could ever actually be with didn't have the same regulations.

Alex watched with unmatched jealousy as Michael mindlessly followed a girl that walked past with his eyes. He knew he couldn't actually be jealous. They weren't together. They held hands and hugged, but nothing more and even that was only in small doses. Even so, that was only because Alex couldn't touch anyone else. Alex knew that was why.

He also knew Michael did actually like him–he'd made that clear–but he never pushed for anything more. But Alex knew this was his only shot at not being alone forever. What were the chances he'd find another age-appropriate, attractive, invincible guy? Unlikely.

"Hey," Alex urged, reaching out to grab his hand. Michael snapped his gaze back toward him, smile intact. "You wanna come over?"

"Come over? Like, to your house?" Michael clarified. Alex nodded. He wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea, to just be so forward, but Michael was always forward so it felt like his turn. He wanted him. He had to make that clear.

"Yeah," Alex said. Michael squeezed his hand.

"Do I get to check out your room?" he asked, smirking all confidently. Alex couldn't help notice another pretty girl walk by them. Michael didn't even look her way. He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah,” Alex said, slowly dragging his thumb over the sensitive skin on Michael’s palm. He delighted in the way his shoulders shook just a little in response, his cheeks flushing as he continued to smile. 

“What are we waiting for?”

The entire walk to Alex’s house consisted of him doing his best to hype himself up. He didn’t know why he was even nervous. It didn’t feel like how everyone else who got touched casually by people every day. They had all the time in the world to pick and choose and build themselves up to whatever they wanted. Alex, on the other hand, had only been touched by one person in years. He was eager for more. He wanted it. Why wait?

Alex was more than a little thankful when he saw that his mother wasn't home. He hadn't actually told her about Michael's existence yet considering he himself had only two weeks to process it. Alex had touched him and no one had died. That was something he wanted to keep to himself for just a little while.

He led Michael down to the basement that was his bedroom and tried to get rid of her nerves as he watched Michael acclimate to the space with ease. He fit there, maybe even a little too well. Alex smiled and tilted his head, twisting the tension out of his neck. He was going to do this. It was going to be amazing.

“So, what do you wanna do? Watch a movie?” Michael suggested. He wiggled his eyebrows a little and added, “We could cuddle?”

Alex took a deep, controlled breath and decided he wasn’t going to be embarrassed. This wasn’t something to be embarrassed by. This was normal. He could finally be normal.

“Touch me,” Alex requested. Michael blinked a few times, his smile falling as he took in Alex’s words. He tried not to squirm under his gaze and kept his head held high.

“For real?” Michael asked softly. Alex nodded. Michael didn’t move any closer. “Where?”

“Uh,” he breathed, “Anywhere?”

Michael lightened the mood by letting out a soft little laugh and nodded, taking a step closer. He grabbed Alex’s hands again which wasn’t anything new at this point, but still made him feel like he was going to explode with joy. Someone else’s skin was just... so much.

He watched in fascination as Michael moved his hands up to Alex’s jacket, gently pushing it off his shoulders. His heart was slamming in his chest all while Michael just ran his hands over his bare arms. Then he took a step closer and pressed a kiss into the inside of Alex’s wrist. 

“You okay?” Michael asked, eyeing him probably because he’d stopped breathing.

“Yeah,” Alex all but squeaked out. Why was he so nervous? Michael raised an eyebrow and laughed, pressing another kiss to the inside of his elbow. 

“You wanna just cuddle? That involves touching. We could watch a movie,” Michael said again, Alex shook his head as he tried to think of a way to make it clear what he actually wanted. He wanted Michael to be his. 

“Kiss me,” Alex said. Micahel again eyed him like he was unsure.

“Really?” Michael asked, “Because I don’t want you forcing yourself to do stuff just because I’m the only one you’ve met so far that didn’t die.” Alex had to give him that, he did manage to make it sound less depressing.

He stepped a bit closer, raising his hand to touch Michael’s cheek. He hadn’t actually touched him anywhere other than his hands. It was soft and a little stubbly in some places, but it was warm and Alex gravitated closer. He moved his hand a little and slid it into his hair. They moved closer until their foreheads met in the middle, Alex’s hands on his face and Michael’s on his waist.

“I like you. Not because you can touch me, but because I like you,” Alex told him, “But the fact that you can’t doesn’t hurt your case.”

Michael smiled and pulled him a little closer, their noses bumping and their chests pressing flush together. It was a little like a hug, just closer, and Alex was feeling a little overwhelmed in the best way. He wanted to kiss him.

“I just... I want you,” Alex added, a little softer this time. 

Michael’s thumbs slipped beneath his shirt, pressing into the skin of his hips. It was so small, so subtle, but Alex couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his mouth. It was like his entire body was on high alert. Which, it probably was. Michael grinned and rubbed his nose against Alex’s.

“How does it feel?” Alex asked quietly after adjusting to the feeling of his thumbs on his hips.

“Hmm?”

“How does it feel when I touch you?” he wondered, “When I touch people, their heart stops. Even though you’re invincible, it’s still happening to you, right? Like you can still feel it, can’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Michael agreed, a small, shy smile overcoming his face like it was something _he_ was embarrassed about despite it being Alex’s fault. “It’s sort of, um, feels like static electricity. Like a little jolt and my heart beats a little faster to overcompensate.”

Alex froze. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” he whispered, “I kinda like it.”

“Oh,” Alex hummed, tilting his head just a little. He wasn’t sure if he should be the one to kiss him or not. He’d never done it before. The closest he got to it was books and movies and shows, watching other people and hoping that if the time came for him he wouldn’t fuck it up. “Kiss me?”

Michael looked at him in that way that he wasn’t really used to being looked at. In fact, he had never been looked at like that. Like he mattered and was special and was chosen. Alex gently traced his jaw with his thumb.

Slowly, _slowly,_ Michael moved forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and short, but it still had Alex’s head spinning. His whole body felt hot by that one little kiss. It had him smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

“You are my new favorite person to kiss,” Michael said. Alex’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed.

“What? How? I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, but you’re so cute and reactive,” he teased, giving him a little squeeze that made Alex’s chest feel like it was going to burst.

“That’s because I have no idea what I’m doing,” Alex said. Michael grinned all proudly and slowly started walking them back towards his bed. Alex felt his nerves flare up again.

“I guess I’ll just have to teach you,” he said. 

In a pretty swift moment that felt way too rehearsed, Michael had him on his back on the bed with Michael partially on top of him. About a second later, he was kissing him. Alex followed his lead as best he could despite the fact that he wanted to scream from excitement. It was a type of sensory overload he didn’t know was a thing, every inch of his skin just being totally and utterly aware of _him._

Michael kissed him with a closed mouth at first and then he parted his lips with a hand staying put on Alex’s chin which just felt like a lot more than it was. He was on his side beside Alex who was on his back, leaning over him just a bit. Then his tongue slipped into Alex’s mouth and the entire mood was shattered by Alex laughing.

“Oh, that’s funny?” Michael asked, smiling down at him as he tried his best to contain himself. But that was a really fucking weird feeling. Not a bad one, just weird.

“Sorry!” Alex laughed, “It’s just, it’s like—Have you ever had oysters?” Michael’s eyes went wide and he erupted into laughter as well.

“Oh my God, I kiss like _eating_ _oysters?”_

 _“_ It’s slimy!”

Michael fell onto his back, body shaking with laughter as he covered his face with his hands. Alex rolled closer to reconnect. He didn’t want the touching to end.

“Sorry,” he said again, trying to be serious as he petted Michael’s chest.

“No, no, it’s fine, I get it,” Michael laughed, moving his hands away, “Do you want me to not do that again?” 

“No, do it, I just need to get used to it,” Alex said. Michael licked his lips and shook his head. 

“C’mere then.”

Alex pressed himself into Michael’s side, those knots in his stomach tightening and loosening with each random kiss and touch he gave him. He adjusted to the feeling of those kisses and they very quickly stopped being funny. In fact, he couldn’t get enough.

He pressed himself into him, body aching for more. He wanted to be overwhelmed with his skin. Was that so hard to ask?

Michael pushed his hand into Alex’s back before moving it under his shirt. Nerves shot through him and he pulled away for a second, looking at him for a moment. He was gorgeous. He wanted him to be his.

So he sat up and took off his shirt.

“Okay,” Michael breathed, pushing himself up on his elbows. His eyes dragged over Alex’s chest and, as scared as he was, that felt good. 

“Touch me,” Alex said again. Michael huffed a laugh, smirking slightly as sat up completely. He reached out and Alex’s mind short-circuited.

Alex knew that he probably looked like an idiot, lips parted and eyes zoned out as he solely focused on the feeling of his hands on his chest. He gulped softly as his callused hand slowly dragged down his side and landed on his hip. The other hand slid over his chest, his thumb grazing over his nipple way too deliberately before moving to his neck and into his hair. Michael leaned closer and kissed his lips and then his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“You okay?” Michael asked, voice soft and breath hot against Alex’s skin. His eyes were closed, continuously repeating to himself to calm down in his mind. There was no reason to be nervous.

“Yeah, why?” Alex asked.

“Your heart is beating really hard,” he said, head still bowed to kiss on Alex’s shoulder. “Yeah, harder.”

“Sorry,” Alex said, leaning away from just a little. Not too much. He didn’t want to stop being touched.

“No, it’s okay,” Michael said, moving away. Alex made an involuntary noise of protest which just made Michael smile. “Let’s even the score.” Alex watched with attentive eyes as he shed his own shirt. That was way better than movies. “Touch me.”

Alex smiled and shook his head. With shaky hands, he reached out and pressed his palms against his pecs. Michael placed his hands over Alex’s and then surged forward, kissing him senseless. He found himself laid on his back again with Michael fully on top him, bare chest to chest.

It was amazing and terrifying all rolled into one. He kissed him and he kissed him and he kissed him. Alex waited to get used to it, waited to get used to being touched like this, but it didn’t happen. He didn’t know what to make of that. It just kept feeling like his stomach was tying in knots or dropping or being fucking chucked across the room.

And then Michael went for his waistband.

Without even thinking, Alex’s hand snapped to his wrist and mentally cursed himself for it. He waited to be questioned and immediately started preparing his speech to say he wanted it, but it never came. Michael just moved his hands back to the previously defined Okay Zone without question.

“Sorry,” Alex said anyway. That was what got him to pull away.

“Sorry for what?” Michael asked. Alex swallowed hard.

“You can touch me there, didn’t mean to stop you,” he insisted. Michael stared at him for a moment.

“Alex, we don’t have—“

“No, I want to,” Alex clarified, giving a nod. Michael continued to stare at him while Alex gave the most encouraging smile he could muster. Yeah, he was nervous, but that was okay. Everyone was nervous.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked. Alex nodded. “Okay.”

Cautiously, he leaned back in to kiss him. Alex focused on that, focused on the fact that this was the only person he could ever be with. What was the point of being nervous when he was the only one?

They kissed for a few more seconds and Michael’s hand slowly started edging towards his pants again. However, before Alex could even have any type of reaction, he rolled off him and straight off the bed. Alex watched with confused eyes as he stood to his feet.

“You want to because you want to _now_ or you want to because you want to eventually so why not now?” Michael asked. Alex blinked a few times.

“What’s the difference?”

“There’s a big one,” Michael said with a small laugh that had nothing to do with anything being funny. Alex sat up, cold and sort of self-conscious. He’d gotten so used to wearing long sleeves, jackets, gloves, that being shirtless while just simply talking made his nervousness skyrocket. “I don’t want you forcing yourself to do anything, Alex.”

“I want you to like me,” he said honestly. Michael’s shoulders dropped and he smiled.

“I do like you. A lot.”

“Yeah, but do you like me because you have to? Because I know you could have anyone and I can only have you, so—“

“Alex,” Michael said, coming closer again and peeling his hands off his chest, “You’re beautiful and funny and special. Sure, you can be a little prickly and a little stand-offish, but I like you because I like you, not because I feel required to.”

“You stare at girls still,” Alex pointed out. He grimaced a little.

“Yeah, my bad,” he said, squeezing his hands, “Doesn’t mean I don’t like you. We don’t have to rush. We have all the time in the world. It’s not like I’m gonna wake up tomorrow suddenly not invincible.”

Alex’s eyes widened. What if he _did_ wake up the next day suddenly not invincible? Had that ever happened before? Would he accidentally kill him one day thinking it was alright when it wasn’t?

“Hey, no, stop, I see those gears turning,” Michael said, moving to grab his cheeks and force him to make eye contact, “That’s not gonna happen. I will literally stab myself every morning if I have to.”

“You’re my only shot,” Alex admitted, “I don’t wanna mess it up.” Michael smiled sweetly.

“Which is exactly why I don’t wanna fuck it up by moving too fast. We have all the time in the world,” Michael promised, “I want you, Alex.”

Alex stared at him for a moment. He didn’t know how to tell if he was serious or not. He guessed that the only way to actually tell was to wait and see. So, he nodded.

“Now let’s just watch a movie or something, okay?” Michael said. Alex breathed heavily.

“Okay.”

Michael moved to give him a hug, holding him tight. Somehow that was better than half of the stuff that happened that day. He breathed him in and closed his eyes.

“I still wanna kiss you,” he whispered after a moment of hugging. Michael let out a sweet laugh, pressing a kiss to his cheek before basically picking him up and placing them both on the bed.

“We can still do that,” he said, “But we can stop at that too.”

Alex cuddled up to his side after they grabbed his laptop and found something to watch. And they just laid there together for a few hours, laughing and talking and kissing. Nothing more, and yet it was _so much_ more.

Yeah. Maybe Michael did like him.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
